


April Fools

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [25]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Fluff, Gen, just a little, with a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: "Ethan," Grayson started, after he sat down all formal-like on Ethan's bed, for some weird reason. His face looked all to serious that made Ethan instantly suspicious, though he didn't look away from his phone, beyond the glance of acknowledgement when Grayson stepped into his room."So, I've been thinking -""Sounds dangerous," Ethan cut in glibly, as he continued to tap away on his phone.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan & Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Kudos: 4





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was in my wattpad for like a long time and I kind of forgot to crosspost this one since it was so short. But now I am. This is late, if you never read this, but anyway, enjoy.

"Ethan," Grayson started, after he sat down all formal-like on Ethan's bed, for some weird reason. His face looked all to serious that made Ethan instantly suspicious, though he didn't look away from his phone, beyond the glance of acknowledgement when Grayson stepped into his room.

"So, I've been thinking -"

"Sounds dangerous," Ethan cut in glibly, as he continued to tap away on his phone.

"- _I've been_ _thinking_ ," Grayson repeated, ignoring Ethan's cut, "That maybe I should move out."

"Okay," Ethan replied easily, not looking up. "Any timeline? Gotta update my status and everything. I'll probably have to write up a whole letter in my instagram story explaining why my twin brother is moving away."

"...I'm not fooling you at all, am I?"

"You are the worst liar I ever had the pleasure of knowing and you literally get all mopey and shit without me. Also, I'm on my phone, and I know exactly what date today is," Ethan said, not even bothering to make himself sound incredulous, which in turn just made him sound flat and bored. Which he was. "Did you really expect me to fall for it?"

Grayson sighed loudly before he let himself fall down onto the empty space of Ethan's bed and looking a bit put out his lazy plan of a prank fell apart.

"I'm bored," Grayson complained to Ethan's bed. "You've been in your room all morning. Come play with me," he said, sounding exactly like the three years old he probably is, despite having lived in the world for twenty-or-so years already. Also, he's not really contradicting how he can't live apart from Ethan for any extended period of time.

"Make me breakfast and I'll consider it," Ethan replied automatically. Grayson huffed and mumbled something like ' _I always do that anyway,'_ all annoyed and indignant. But, Grayson got up and possibly went to make him that breakfast.

It always works. Seriously, Grayson is just too gullible sometimes. Ha. Sucker.

Once Grayson left his room, Ethan let out a long breath, hand going up to his chest, willing his heart to calm down and willing his body to catch up that there was no danger, after all. He was honestly feeling pretty proud how well he hid the way his heart had skipped a beat in panic, his breath was caught in his throat and the beginning of his cold sweat when the words were out of Grayson's mouth.

_I should move out._

For a split second, even though he knew it wasn't real, there was a little, tiny part that stemmed in his insecurity that thought it was real, before his rational brain caught up and pointed out all of Grayson's subconscious lie-tells and the date he had noted when he woke up but not giving much attention to. Still, that tiny part was enough to give Ethan a mini heart-attack, apparently.

For all he teased Grayson about not being able to handle being apart from him, Ethan knew he's not much better. Case in point.

Still, it wasn't real ( _until it will be_ ), Ethan was overreacting ( _clingy little bitch_ ) and overthinking ( _preparing for inevitable eventuality)_ , and everything is fine ( _until it's not_ ) and nothing changed ( _until it does_ ).

 _Shut up,_ Ethan told his brain, wishing it has a physical form he can choke to death.

Unfortunately, it doesn't, so he just gotta annoy Grayson instead.

(Grayson ended up wrestling him on the ground and choking him to death, so that kind of works just as well, he guessed.)

(("I didn't _choke_ you! My hand was on your throat, but I didn't press!"

"You have meaty hands and my throat is _delicate_ -"

"Delicate my _ass_!"

"...Someone is going to end up murdered by the end of this quarantine, I can see it now...."))

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: this is kind of a lazy piece to commemorate April 1st. I hope it's still enjoyable?
> 
> P.S. Also, I'm going to start posting everything I have in my wattpad since my story "Flowers Blooming in Your Lungs" got reported over there and got removed by wattpad. I'm kinda bummed about the comments I had on there and the drafts tbh... So, in case the other books also got reported, I'm gonna post the posted ones I haven't post here.


End file.
